


Care

by Voltai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Intensity, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: Lot's of female angels tried it. But they all did not succeed. Because Luzifer only has eyes for you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Reader (f).
> 
> Author apologizes for his English. 
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Slaps, Smut, sexual language, strong language.

They try everything to get his attention, to come closer to him and to get intimate with him. But Luzifer refuses them all. 

As soon as they achieve to stand close to him, he is going to make a joke and then he goes away from them, just into another direction. They can't touch him as well, he doesn't let them. 

One of those female angels thinks that she is going to make it. On one day, Luzifer stands so close in front of her, she can feel his breath. A graceful smile appears on her face, she stares into his eyes. He stares back into hers but his view doesn't show affection, it is just a very serious look that he gives her. Anyways, this is much more than she expects. She tries to flirt with him and to her own astonishment he slightly flirts back, what she doesn't know is that Luzifer doesn't mean it at all.  
She is filled with anticipation, she closes her eyes, making herself ready for a kiss. But Luzifer just says in a quite humorous way, "Uh oh, not today, angel." She quickly opens her eyes to such an extreme. She stares at him totally spechless. "But Luzifer, WHY?! We are all on earth, why not?" "So? Does this mean anything, you ambitious angel?" "Why don't you kiss me?" She asks straight. "Why should I? Don't ask me such things." Luzifer says back. No answer follows from her, "Now, out of my way," Luzifer orders. He leaves and the angel stays behind sad. 

And now, here you are. A random human, trapped on a chair with lots of hard ropes. 

The female angels that are standing around you, look at each other. Michael insists that they keep you like this and that they slap you.

Then one of them speaks to you: 

"We know that you love Luzifer, [y/n]." 

The tape on your mouth is being renewed. 

"This human hasn't met Luzifer even yet!" another of them claims. "Don't think that he is giving [y/n] even a stare," they laugh together. 

Then one of them continues to speak directly to you as the other ones keep bitching about you:

"You are a human. I am an angel and I can tell you that Luzifer doesn't even get intimate with us angels." She spreads out her wings to signalize her beauty. "And if Luzifer doesn't get close with us, I, we all, can just have a laugh at you, human." 

Michael enters the room, "Everything prepared?" The female angels that are gathered look around, "Yes," they say. 

"Great then we can start soon, keep hitting that human," he leaves. 

They continue to laugh at you, "We tried our luck also with Luzifer, he didn't even care. We could stand naked in front of him and he would just cock his head to the side, stare icecold at us and leave. He didn't let anyone of us come close, no matter how hard we tried."

You close your eyes, since you can not speak because of this tape. In the next moment pain fills your body as they continue to hit you just as they did before. 

Its the next day, you still sit with lots of chains and ropes and this tape on your mouth on this chair, completely trapped. 

The female angels come to you again. One of these angels hits you over and over. 

"Don't you think [y/n] already has had enough?", the female angel that is together with Michael asks him as she hears your screams. "Someone who favours Luzifer can't get enough." "It's a human, Michael." "That makes it even worse. They have to try to beat it out." The angel shakes her head and says, "If you think so." Michael and her leave as they keep beating you up for a while. 

The demon enters Luzifers place, he storms directly towards him, not knocking on any doors at all. "Master!!! I fulfilled your request!" Luzifer smashes him against a wall, the demon yells in pain. 

"I wonder, where your manners are. Can you not see that I was busy." "Sorry master," he says in a pain-voice.

"Demon, you are allowed to speak now." 

He approaches Luzifer trembling, "Master yes, so, Michael said yes he wants to meet with you Master." 

"What great news, servant." 

"Yes master and he also said that there is going to be a little guest for you."

Luzifer tenses, "Thank you, demon. You can go now." "Thank you, Master!" 

What does this motherfucker of Michael means with a little guest? Who could it be? It is impossible, there is no one close that he could get threatened with. He maybe has captured a demon. But this would rather be more hilarious than threatening. 

He thinks about this the whole night but can't find an answer.

The meeting takes place in a big room, filled up with benches. 

Michael's female servants have the order to have an eye on you until he calls them in with you. "You are not allowed to speak when you enter, until you are told to. You just sit there," they say to you just before the meeting starts. You receive some more extra slaps from them, just because they don't like you. 

The meeting already starts.

Luzifer talks with Michael about random business.

Then the conversation turns more serious, "Luzifer we are going to expand our territory." 

"I enjoy your sense of humour very much, Michael."

"I am serious. You should take at least 15 percent of your demons out of the places that we want to occupy." 

Luzifer starts to laugh hard and loud.

"Oh are you laughing at me, Luzifer?"

"I certainly am." 

"Female servants! Would you please bring in the guest?" 

The door swings open and the female servants lead you into the room, to a bench. You look to the ground during the whole walk. 

"I understand your hilarious plan and pitiful try of a threat, Michael. I don't know this person," Luzifer says and starts to laugh hard again. 

The pain of all of the hits is too big and you start to cry silently. 

"Do you think that we took a random human here?" Michael says with a wide smile.

"I very much wonder what you mean with that." 

Michael stands up, "How about a little demonstration, Luzifer?" 

"Certainly." 

"Hey, human, [y/n]. Do you love Luzifer?" 

"Yes, I do." you reply in your crying voice.

Luzifer tenses as never before. His eyes are wide, he stares at you in shock. 

Your voice. You have such a pretty voice. 

"Are you taking lots of hits just because you care about him?" 

You nod and your tears start to stream out more. 

"I can't hear you, slut!" Michael yells angry. "Yes," you reply with a shaking voice and sob massively. 

Michael continues, "So then-", a balled fist hits Michaels face, he can't finish his sentence and bangs to the ground. "You have certainly gone too far. Don't you dare call [y/n] a slut and don't you dare touch what is mine and don't you dare hit what belongs to me." Luzifers voice is deep.

Michaels hands rush to his face, he touches his broken nose and blood fills up all over him.

Luzifer keeps staring at you and then he yells, "DON'T ANYONE OF YOU TOUCH MY [Y/N] HUMAN!" He smashes all of them away from you.

You sit there free and Luzifer approaches you, still focusing your eyes. 

He stands now right in front of you and you look up to him, your tears stopped to flow, because you are happy to see your hero standing right in front of you now. Luzifer slowly stretches out his hand and then he touches your face, giving you a careful stroke over it. You close your eyes, you are so overwhelmed by his gesture that you enjoy it completely. "Too cute," Luzifer murmurs, he notices very well how much you adore his contact and how you deeply lean into his touch. "Now let me get this piece of crap away from you," he says and with a quick movement he moves the tape away from your mouth. You scream for a short moment and suddenly your face is being held by both of Luzifers hands and his eyes look into yours. "Your lips are slightly bleeding, [y/n]," worries appear on his face and with his thumbs he traces gently over them. This doesn't stop you from giving him your widest smile. Luzifers eyes raise as he sees it and then he himself smiles back at you. "Come, my brave human, let me get you." Luzifer presses you against his strong chest as he lifts you up and he carries you straight to the door. 

"Luzifer!!" one of the female angel screams after him with a trembling voice since her back stills hurts in pain from the smash, "you can't take this human with you!" 

"Oh, I can." Luzifer says blunt and in the next moment you and him disappear.


	2. two

"I welcome you in this humble house," Luzifer says as he puts you down by using slow movements right on the couch. You are sitting straight, "Thank you so much," you answer as you look up at him. "Now, where's this bottle, gimme a moment, [y/n]," Luzifer raises his hand in the air and he wanders over the shelves. "Spotted," he says and smirks to you, then he approaches the shelve and you can hear the sound of clinking glass bottles as his fingers flip quickly through one of the boxes. The atmosphere in this tiny hut is quite cozy, its settled in a quiet place. 

He takes one bottle out, he puts the box back into its spot, then he nears you, "There it is." He places it on the small little table, right next to the couch. 

"You are going to stay with me, from now on if that is fine with you." Luzifer says to you. "Of course!" You answer with happiness. "I am glad to hear that, my [y/n]." 

Luzifers hand touches over your cheek. "Do you think that you can stand up for me, [y/n]?" "Yes, sure," You are standing and Luzifer continues to stroke you there, his eyes meet yours and you smile at him. He smiles too and his hands travel to your waists, where he rests them. "Would you turn around for me, so that I can have a closer look?" "Yes," you say in a soft voice and then Luzifers hands on your hips lead you into the turn. "Very good, [y/n]. This bottle here is going to work for your injuries."

"May I?" Luzifer tugs gently at your clothes. "Yes," you say. 

He undresses you, you stand completely naked in front of him, with the back towards him. Then he keeps looking at you. What he witnesses drives him mad. Your body is covered in bruises and scrapes and scares. 

"WHAT. A. MOTHERFUCKER!" Luzifer yells outrageous. He hits against the wall next to him. "I am sorry," you whisper. "Beloved. It is me who is sorry. It is undescribable what this bastard servants did to you." "Oh no, you don't have to be sorry Luzifer."

Luzifer approaches you, his fingers are touching your back as carefully as possible, he traces over every wound of yours, remembering the exact spot of it. Suddenly you feel his lips on you. He kisses your neck, over your shoulders and all over your back. You feel so honoured. 

"Master!! I brought you the documents that you ordered!! I put them just -Oh -" the female demon stops in her movements as she sees Luzifer standing behind you, a human, with his lips right against your back. Luzifers hands touch you, with that he signals you that he is there, protecting you from no matter what and to underline this, one of his arms surrounds your stomach. "Put them down, servant and leave." "Yes, master," she quickly puts them on their spot and hurries out of the door. 

"These bloody interruptions. Where were we, beloved?" Luzifers hands travel back to your back, kissing you again all over it. Right on your ass he stops, he looks at it very pleased but doesn't touch it. He takes the bottle and he carefully strokes your wounds with this tincture.

"I am making sure that this is going to heal." He stands up and kisses your neck again, then he dresses you back up. 

"Now, beloved please have a rest. I am watching you during this." You nod as you smile at him, "Thank you so much." 

Luzifer takes a chair and places it in front of the couch, he leans over it and stares attentively at you, "Beloved, close your eyes."

You fall asleep. 

Luzifer watches you during your sleep. He enjoys to stare at you and to be close to you. 

"Luzifer!" you yell as suddenly a nightmare hits you and he moves his chair closer. "I am right here, beloved." Luzifer leans forward and he gently takes your hands in his, he moves them straight to his mouth and every single finger of yours receives a kiss from him. Then he continues watching you as he still holds your hand. Your body starts to tremble. Luzifer bents right over to you, "No nightmares for you, my beloved," he speaks deep, he places his flat hand right on your forehead and then his face moves closer to yours and he kisses you on your lips. He removes the nightmare from you and as he sits straight, he moans for a short while, because of the kiss. "I want another one," Luzifer murmurs, he places both of his hands on your cheek, holding your face tight and then his mouth meets yours again. Your lips start to move with his one, you open up your eyes and immediately you swing your arms around him. Luzifer intensifies the kiss with you, his tongue licks quickly over yours and he climbs on you. He's moving his hips with need, you are so wet from his adorable kiss and these quick licks of his tongue, you lift your hip up so that he can meet it with his movements. "My human," he says as he kisses you more tender and one of his hands moves right between your legs. "Luzifer, yes, I need you," you say and Luzifer looks at you with care, with a finger he traces over the material of your panties, up, down, up, down continuing with this movement. Your lips start to shake a little from your excitement and Luzifer stares deeply at you, he inhales every tiny reaction of yours. Your eyes widen and he kisses you on your mouth again. "Does it feel good, my beloved?" "Oh yes!! I am getting so wet," Luzifer moans, "is that so my cute human," you whimper "yes!". Luzifer stops with his movements of his finger, he places it right on the spot of your nub, touching it and then he puts a bit pressure on his fingertip and moves it in circles. "LUZIFER!" your legs clasp around him and Luzifer starts to lick up and down your throat as he continues with his slow movements on your nub. "I COOOOOOOME!" you scream. "I love you!" Luzifer says "I love you too!" you reply and then your orgasm comes. Luzifer slowly moves his finger away from your nub and with his hand he touches your chin, turning your head towards him and then he kisses you deeply.


	3. three

The female demon walks around in the forest. To her own surprise she suddenly spots a female angel, "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asks in an unfriendly voice.

The angel lowers her view and looks at her, almost disgusted, "I'm searching for Luzifer. Do you know where I can find him? Maybe you saw him, with a human?"

The demon gives her a long stare, "I'm his personal servant. I am not allowed to tell you his exact position, but I can tell you that he is with a human right now, which is really awkward, even to me."

The angel nods, "Oh you just hit the nail on the head. Can you imagine that he refuses everyone of us, and instead is more open to a HUMAN?!"

The demon smiles strangely at her, then she sits down next to her. "As a demon, I normally don't talk to bitches like you." The angel wrinkles with her nose, and then the demon continues, "But on this point you are right. I also don't like that."

"Do you know anything? Is he fine? Is he doing anything with the human?"

"I want a little favour first, what do you think, angel?"

"A favour for a demon?! What do you want?"

"Oh I will find something. You own me one, alright?"

"Okay. Can you now answer the question?"

"Luzifer is doing fine, he treated the wounds of the human in a very, well, intimate way."

The angel gulps.

"What did he do?" she asks.

"When I entered, his lips were placed on the humans back."

The angel sighs, "We also tried that, but we never got to this point."

"Oh don't worry," the demon puts one of her hands in a comforting gesture on the angels shoulder.

The angel smiles a little bit to that, "Can I talk to him? Please."

The demon thinks for a while.

"Could you arrange that for me? Maybe here, outside, without the human? I don't want to see this person, and talk to Luzifer personally."

"I think I can do that," the demon gives her a smile.

"Thank you!" the angel says happy. 

Then the female demon hurries back to the tiny hut.

"Master, someone wishes to talk to you," the female demon says politely, as she enters.

Luzifer gives her a sign, and she leaves.

"Excuse me, beloved, I will return soon."

You nod and smile at him, Luzifer takes your hand in his and kisses you with a moan. "There are books for you, feel free to read them." You nod, "Thank you, my love." Luzifer kisses you again and embraces you.

Then Luzifer makes sure that no one besides him, can enter this hut.

Luzifer walks out, he reaches the grassland.

"What do you want?" he asks cold.

The angel is so happy to hear his voice, she turns around and stares into his eyes.

He looks mad at her, and she gulps, since his staring is very piercing. 

"Just wanted to have a look at you, and see if you are fine."

She does a move and then her closes drop down to the ground, she really wants to impress Luzifer with that. 

Her perfectly well formed body is exposed to him, her tits, her vagina, everything. She smiles at him. 

Luzifer stares away, into the distance, this doesn't impress him one inch, then he walks even some steps away from her, increasing the distance further more.

"Luzifer, please," she begs him.

"Is that all?" he asks and crosses his arms as he looks at her eyes with an uninterested view.

"I really long for you," she says in an almost trembling voice.

"You did nothing when they hit my human, did you?"

The angel laughs, "Luzifer. It is just a human, alright? Forget about it, just look at me. There is nothing that this human can give you that you can not get from one of us. It's just bizarre."

"You call it bizarre?"

Luzifer narrows his eyes, his anger raises with every vocabulary she uses.

"I don't understand what you find so attractive about this human. I mean we look far more beautiful than this human. The more I think about it, the more I share the opinion that she deserved all of the slaps."

Thats is enough. Luzifer smashes her away, far into the distance. Then he turns and walks back. 

Luzifer is furious as he returns. He smashes the door open and bangs it shut. 

"DON'T THEY DARE TALK LIKE THAT!" he yells into the hut.

He sees your widen eyes, as you look up from your book, at him, then he storms towards you and kisses you so very hard and passionate.

"My beloved, my human, my most important one," Luzifer says to you as he lifts you up and embraces you strong. You smile and then your hand touches his cheek, "What happened out there, my beloved?" you ask him in a tender and caring voice.

He takes your hand in his and kisses every spot of it. "There was an angel," you immediately start to shake in fear, but Luzifer kisses you with tongue this calms you down at once. He looks apologizing and worried at you, but now you can smile again. His kiss definitely calms you down. You give him a little nod and with that you show him, that he can continue.

"It talked nonsense. I do not accept that." "I understand," you say, and Luzifer embraces you.

He sits you back into the chair, and caresses lovingly over your hair. Then he bents down to you, as he stills stands, and kisses you emotionally. You moan light and Luzifer kisses you even more intense.

During the kiss Luzifer lets your clothes and his own ones disappear. 

Luzifer lowers himself a bit, and kisses over one of your tits. Then he starts to lick tender on one of your nipples, and after some up and down licks, your nipples harden. Luzifer moans hard and deep, as he feels and sees this. You look down and see his massive erection, you stretch out your hand and Luzifer leans a little bit in to you, so that you can reach it easily, and then your hand touches him, and you stroke him slowly and with all of the love that you have for him. 

Luzifer grabs your chin and kisses you on your lips, moaning long and deep into your kiss, then he stares into your eyes and a finger of him enters your pussy. You gasp and you continue to stroke him so light and lovingly and he takes care of your pussy by fingering you so very slowly and careful, as well.

There is a huge and intensive eye contact during this and then Luzifer fingers you a little bit faster. You whimper and you come on his finger, Luzifer slows the pace down, then he slowly pulls his so wet finger out of you, he licks it off, and suddenly you can feel his cum on your hand as he just comes too. 

You suddenly storm down from your chair, and your lips enclose his shaft and you suck it off, with careful movements of your lips, then you lick over his complete cock and you place kisses everywhere on it.

"My beloved," Luzifer says in a deep voice and with a deep breath.

Right in the next moment you are sitting back on the chair, with Luzifer in between your legs and spread up legs. "Now the turn is mine, my beloved," he says deep and in the next moment he eats you out. 

His tongue pierces into your hole, in and out, without one stop, tongue fucking you a bit. Then he licks so hungrily through your slit, his mouth encloses your pussy completely and he sucks on you, getting all of your juices. Right in this moment you come again and Luzifer moans pleased, he sucks a bit harder and then his tongue drives fast through your slit again. He looks at your nub and then his tongue pleasures you there in delicate movements. 

"Oh Luzifer, my love," you say and moan, then he licks faster over your nub, until you come again. He kisses your pussy intensely again, "[Y/n], my love," he says and then he raises and lifts you up in his arms, and kisses you again.


	4. four

Also Rowena walks around in the forest. It is early in the evening. 

She spots the tiny hut. 

She has a different approach to Luzifer, compared to the angels and demons, she is somewhat in the middle, as a witch.

And yes, she also has a huge interest in him.

She knocks at the door, to pay him a visit.

"Rowena," Luzifer says as he opens.

"Luzifer, a pleasure to see you. May I enter?" 

He opens the door further and she steps in.

Rowena is quite shocked when she sees you. A human? What is a human doing here, with Luzifer? And on top of that a female human! 

She takes her jacket off and walks some steps into your direction. You are sitting on the sofa. 

"I'm a witch," she tells you as she looks up and down at you with narrowed eyes, "who are you?" she asks you.

"I'm [y/n]," you say friendly.

Rowena sighs, "I mean are you a witch too?"

You shake your head, "No I am not. I am a human," you clinch your book tight.

Rowena laughs, she clearly sees no competition in you, "Well then, [y/n], a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, it is also nice to meet you," you say politely and with a smile. 

Luzifer stares at you. 

Rowena notices his intense staring, he looks in a different way at you, she never saw him looking like that at someone.

She quickly stretches her arm out, into the direction of the kitchen table "Come, Luzifer, lets sit down over there together, and enjoy a cup of tea."

"[Y/n], would you like to join?" Luzifers deep voice asks you.

Your grip on the book loosens a bit, you give him a smile, "Yes, I would like that thank you. But I think I can not talk much because I don't know so much about such topics so it's okay, I am fine." 

Luzifer gives you a warm smile.

Your smile widens too.

"Luzifer, come over here!" Rowena yells happy.

Luzifer keeps staring at you, and then, when Rowena puts the plates and the cups unto the table, he sits down, opposite to her.

Rowena looks at the empty chair next to her, she expected him to sit down there, but he didn't.

"Where did you get this human from?" Rowena asks interested.

"This motherfucker and the angels kept [y/n] and hurt her."

"Oh that is really not nice."

Rowena sees that Luzifers anger raises, she doesn't want to make him mad, "I am working on this new spell that you told me."

Luzifers anger slowly decreases, "You are?" now it is he who asks interested.

"Yes, I'm making quite a good progress."

"Very good," Luzifer takes a sip of tea.

Rowena gives him her brightest smile. He really complements her, that is such a huge gift for her.

The demon and the angel are standing outside together meanwhile, and looking through the window, they are watching Luzifer and Rowena at the table, sitting, talking and laughing. "Even this fucking witch is closer than us," the angel says mad. Then they leave. 

You are reading the book.

"Well, Luzifer, that was clearly a pleasant dinner, thank you."

"I do thank you, Rowena." 

"I will come around again when the spell or the potion is finished."

She steps up and then she looks at you, "[Y/n] what are you reading there?" 

"Oh, it's a book about mathematics," you tell her, as you look up. Maybe she is really friendly and you can also have a proper talk with her soon. Since Luzifer also laughs so much with her, it seems she really has some good jokes.

"How boring," she comments dry, then she grabs her jacket, she gives Luzifer a friendly wave and then she is about to leave.

You bite down on your under lip. 

"Rowena, you will keep your comments for yourself in the future, if you don't want to become one of my enemies," Luzifer says to her.

Rowena is shocked, "What?"

She sees that Luzifer is bloody serious. She quickly says, "Yes sure, Luzifer. Sorry." 

"You will be polite to [y/n]," Luzifer says.

"Yes, of course, Luzifer," she smiles at him and leaves. 

"Beloved," Luzifer says to you.

Tears are filling up your eyes and you start to cry.

Luzifer approaches you. In the next moment he kisses you long and deep. 

"This book that you are reading is certainly not boring. Do not listen to this witch." You rub your eyes, then you have to cry again. "Oh my beloved. Do not cry, let me hold you." Luzifer lifts you up, you cry massively against his chest and then he sits back down on the sofa, with you in his embrace. He kisses you until you are calmed. Then he takes the book in his hand and looks through it, "I find it interesting, my beloved. That is why I put it inside this hut. So this witch insulted me as well with her statement."

You look at him with big eyes, "Oh no, I am sorry." "Do not be, my human" Luzifer kisses you long again. He calms you down successfully.

Luzifer then tells you some funny jokes and makes you laugh.

"Beloved, allow me to have a look at your wounds," you nod and you stand up for him, so that he can see them.

"It already looks better, my [y/n]," Luzifer kisses all over your back again, then he helps you back into the clothes and embraces you strong.

You can feel his hardness against your stomach. 

You both start to kiss and you start to undress him, his lower clothing.

Luzifer moans already, he kisses you more passionate. 

You suddenly go to the ground, you kneel in front of him and you start to place kisses all over his cock. Then you touch it with both of your hands and you slowly start to suck on him, you move your hands away and his cock disappears deeper and deeper between your lips.

"Beloved," Luzifer says in a deep moan, he has troubles to stand still, he stares into your eyes. 

You blow him tenderly and lovingly.

Luzifer moans loud and deep, then he carefully lifts you up and kisses you eagerly. "I have to touch you, my beloved, I can not resist anymore, looking at you doing such things to me."

He carries you to the bed, his erection is still standing, because of you and then he removes your lower clothes.

Luzifer kisses all over your legs, then he puts his hands on the outside of your pussy, he parts your lower lips a bit, and he licks yearningly through your wetness. 

His tongue is immediately covered with all of your juices and he keeps licking, staring at you, and receiving many whimpers and moans from you. 

He kisses over your slit before his tongue makes its moves once again, up and down, through all of your slit. 

You are so wet that all of Luzifers fingers are getting damp as well, he pauses for a short moment to look at your pussy. "Oh Luzifer," you say in a shaky voice, your juices are still running out of you, just because he licks you too incredibly good.

"My sexy human," Luzifer says to you and then his tongue travels straight through your pussy lips again. 

You come a little bit, and then his tongue makes a hold right at your hole.

Even the sheet is wet now from your juices, because Luzifer pleases you just so good.

He puts a bit more pressure on his tongue and he pushes it against your little hole. 

You gasp and squeak. 

Luzifer chuckles.

Then, all of a sudden, he pushes his tongue further into you, so very slowly that you can feel every tiny bit of it.

"LUZIFER I COOOOOME!!" you yell so incredibly loud and you whine, you moan and you come while his tongue still keeps pushing into you.

Luzifer is staring at you so very thoroughly, he slowly removes his tongue out of your tiny hole and licks careful through your slit again, while he moans very deep.

"I can do this all night, my beloved," he says to you and licks once more delicately through your slit. 

He keeps his word and literally licks you like that through the whole night.


End file.
